The view from the Future
by Slayer6
Summary: Ah My Goddess as told by the Goddess Skuld Based off of the Manga/OVAs/Movie
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ah my goddess. It is owned by its respected company. This is by no means cannon. I'm just piecing together the way I think they fit having watched the OVAs, the movie and reading the Manga.  
  
The view from the Future.  
  
By  
  
Skuld, Goddess First Class, Type 2, Unlimited  
  
Over the past hundred years or so, I've been asked by many God and Goddess trainees the story about my family. For those of you who have never heard of me, you might ask why my family? What makes my family more interesting then anyone else's? That question can be answered in a name.  
  
Keiichi Morisato.  
  
Because of him, my family has not been the same. Why would he affect my family you might ask? Well for starters, he was a mortal. Yes, you read that right, a mortal. His wish changed my family forever.  
  
But as I said, this is a story about my family. To understand it, you have to start at the beginning.  
  
I was born in the mortal year 1986. My father is Kami-sama, Lord of Heaven and Earth. I never knew my mother. When I was younger, I did ask about her, but I was told not to worry about it. Even now I still do not know who she was. I was raised by sisters, Belldandy (Yes THAT Belldandy) who was 9 at the time, and Urd, who was 14.  
  
My sisters and I are collectively known as the Norns or Fates. We are the Goddesses of Time. Urd is the Past, Belldandy the Present, and I am the future. Now, some of you may wonder how we can be the fates when we were still just children. Many ancient religions believed in or had stories about the fates, (in our case: the Vikings) so how could we be the fates of the old stories?  
  
Well, we're not.  
  
Don't get me wrong. The stories are true. There were 3 Goddess sisters named Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld. No, I didn't make an error, that middle one really is Verdandi. From what I understand, these three Goddesses were with Kami-sama from the very beginning. They had the control of the destiny of mortals in their hands. As they were very busy with mortal fates, they were rarely seen outside of the Yggdrasil Control Building. But something happened to them. I don't know what. It is one of the many mysteries of the heavens. Kami-sama knows, but he's not telling. The end result however was the birth of my sisters and I and our inheriting the powers of the fates.  
  
I can't say much about my sisters before I was born, so I'll talk about mine. I was raised by my sisters, mostly Belldandy as Urd was off receiving training from her mentor. That's probably why I get along better with Belldandy then Urd. When Belldandy was off with her mentor, I was left in the care of the servants. Wait...that's not quite the word I'm looking for. Personal Assistants would be closer to what they were. They were always there for us, cooking, cleaning, someone to talk to and to play with. They were special mortals, those who were deemed worthy by Kami-sama. Eventually, they could become Gods and Goddesses with time. They were identified by the markings under their eyes, however unlike full gods and goddesses, they lacked the marking on their forehead.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Lady Skuld!" shouted the assistant, "Get out here this instant!"  
  
A very young Skuld appeared from over heard. "But Anna, I want to wait for Onee-chan."  
  
Anna jumped and then looked up at Skuld. She was hanging upside-down by her knees from a branch.  
  
"You know Lady Skuld, that isn't very Goddess-like."  
  
Skuld frowned, "But I can see when Onee-chan is coming back from here."  
  
"Lady Belldandy will be back later." replied Anna, "She's off with her Mentor and won't be back for several more hours. Now please come down. It's time for your lunch."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The mentors. Somehow, I never really got one. Usually, they are assigned at the age of 7. But events at the time I turned 7 changed things. Specifically, the events surrounding my sister, Belldandy, and her mentor, Celestine. At the time, no body told me what was going on. But now I know.  
  
Celestine wanted what he felt was a better life for the mortals. This is itself isn't what got him in trouble. It was how he went about it. He was against the various trials and tests that the gods have used for years on the mortals. While I really don't care for the tests, I at least understand why they are present. One particular trial was the Judgment Gate.  
  
The gate was designed to test the hearts of mortal and immortal lovers. Early on, it became clear to many of the gods that some mortals loved power. Unfortunately, several goddesses fell in love with these mortals. As a result of their love, the mortals were able to get the goddesses to do things that would normally be frowned upon. This is were many mortal legends of witches and sorceresses come from. To weed out those that craved power and those that truly loved, the Judgment Gate was created. Those that were to be tested were brought before the Gate. To leave, the couple would have to walk through the Gate. If the couple had doubt, or was truly not in love they were separated, to never see the other ever again. If the couple made it through to the other side, it meant that their love was blessed by Kami-sama and that they would be together forever, not even death would part them. Many went before the gate, no couple made it through together. It soon became known in heaven that those who went before the Gate were doomed, to never see the person they loved again. Thus, it became an unofficial policy amongst the goddesses to never date a mortal..least they lose them to the Gate.  
  
Belldandy, now 16, had just become a First Class Goddess. I remember being so proud to be her sister that day, standing with the other Gods and Goddesses as her rank was announced.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"It is my honor," said the god in charge of the ceremony, "to present to you for the first time, the Goddess Belldandy, Class 1 Type 2 Unlimited."  
  
Belldandy walked out onto the stage and was greeted by cheers from the assembled, the loudest cheers coming from Skuld.  
  
"YAY! ONEE-CHAN! YAHOO!" shouted Skuld.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Afterwards, we had a small celebration in our residence. It was only Urd, myself and Belldandy, but we enjoyed ourselves. The next day Celestine came over and asked Belldandy to come with him. I didn't know until years later what had happened. Celestine had taken Belldandy to the Gate, and they both watched a trial in action. As usual, the mortal and immortal did not make it through together. Celestine explained his views to Belldandy and then destroyed the Gate. He then asked Belldandy to join him in rebelling against Kami-sama. It was at this moment that the Guardian's of Heaven arrived. The Guardians are basically Heaven's way of maintaining order. Celestine was on the verge of being captured when Belldandy....interfered. She completely wiped out all of the Guardians sent. I know now she was confused, not understanding why the Guardians attacked Celestine. She didn't want to see her mentor harmed. Celestine tried to take her away when the Valkyries moved in and grabbed him, leaving Belldandy behind in a Class A shield. It was then, surrounded by the dead Guardians, and the confusion of her mentors actions that Belldandy...shut down.  
  
Urd tried to explain it to me, but at age 7 I really didn't understand. All I knew was that my sister, my favorite sister, the one who took care of me, was for all purposes, dead to the world and I didn't know why. Urd tried to prevent me from going in to see her, but I got in anyway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Skuld looked around the corner of the hallway. She could see the doors to the medical wing. She could also see the 2 Valkyries standing guard in front of it. Urd was sitting in a chair nearby. Skuld frowned and sat back against the wall.  
  
'How am I gonna see Onee-chan?' thought Skuld. She carefully peered around the corner again. That's when she saw it. Urd's head was slowly sliding down towards her chest when she jerked back up. Skuld smiled and leaned back against the wall. Urd must have stayed up to make sure Skuld would stay away from the medical wing. Skuld waited several more minutes before peering around the corner again. Urd was now snoring peacefully away. Skuld stood up and quietly walked around the corner. She walked right past the Valkyries. The Valkyries knew she was there, even if they didn't acknowledge her presence. Skuld took one last look at Urd before moving into the Medical Wing. She walked down the long white corridors, glancing into room after room, looking for her sister.  
  
She reached the final room. Having not seen Belldandy in any of the others, Skuld decided she must be there. Unlike the others, this room was dark. Skuld walked in and looked around. A chair stood in the center of the room. Sitting in the chair, dressed in medical whites, was Belldandy, seemingly looking at Skuld.  
  
"Onee-chan!" Skuld said happily. She ran over and grabbed Belldandy in a hug. "I was so worried about you Onee-chan!"  
  
After several moments, Skuld began to wonder why Belldandy hadn't said anything. She released her hold on Belldandy and looked up at her face. Skuld gasped in shock.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
What I saw was not my sister. Her eyes were...blank. She just stared off into space, not even responding to me when I talked to her. I tried shaking her, trying to wake her, to get a reaction, any reaction. Urd, having woken up and hearing me, ended up carrying me out. That night, I cried myself to sleep.  
  
Celestine was found guilty and sent to the Lunar Prison, to spend eternity in an inanimate object, never to be released. The council then called for Urd to appear before them. I don't know the exact specifics, but the next morning when I woke up..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Skuld rolled over and blinked at the sunlight filtering in through the windows of her room. Letting out a sigh, Skuld got up and shuffled over to change into her uniform. She then opened the door and stepped out of her room into the hallway.  
  
"Good morning Lady Skuld." came Anna's cheerful voice.  
  
Skuld looked up to see Anna moving down the hallway.  
  
"Breakfast is waiting for you on the table." Anna said. She then walked past Skuld heading for Belldandy's room.  
  
'Probably straightening it up.' thought Skuld. 'After all, Onee-sama isn't here to do it.'  
  
Skuld had started moving down the hallway when she heard Anne speak.  
  
"Lady Belldandy, I have news for you. Lord Celestine has left for an urgent meeting. He may not be back for sometime."  
  
Skuld stopped walking and turned around and ran to Belldandy's room. She looked in the doorway and was shocked by what she saw. Belldandy was sitting up in her bed, looking out the window.  
  
"Onee-sama?" Skuld said quietly.  
  
Belldandy turned and looked at her. Skuld's heart leaped. Belldandy's eyes were back to the blue they had been before.  
  
"Good Morning Skuld." Belldandy said cheerfully.  
  
Skuld raced over and hugged her sister, tears coming from her eyes.  
  
"I thought..I thought.I thought.." Skuld struggled to speak but could not say the words.  
  
"You thought what Skuld?" asked Belldandy.  
  
"She had a nightmare." Came Urd's voice.  
  
Skuld turned shocked at Urd standing in the doorway.  
  
'She.she lied?' thought Skuld stunned.  
  
"Come on Skuld." said Urd, "Let Belldandy get dressed. She has to go over to the GRO today."  
  
Skuld complied with Urd's request. She stopped at the door and looked back at Belldandy. Belldandy smiled and waved at her. Skuld smiled back at her sister and then went to where Urd was sitting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Belldandy was there, as if nothing had happened. Urd told me she had been given a potion that removed what had hurt her from her memories. She also said I must never ask Belldandy what had happen, as that might cause her to go catatonic again. The idea of seeing Belldandy's eyes go dead again filled me with such fear, I immediately agreed. In time, those 3 days were forgotten. But they would eventually return to haunt us.  
  
The next two years were pretty straight forward. Urd began to work at Yggdrasil as a programmer, later moving up to SysOp. Belldandy went to work at the Goddess Relief Office, granting wishes. She also spent sometime working at Yggdrasil as a programmer. She took me there once, to show me what I might eventually do. That was when something weird happened. Almost as soon as Belldandy logged on to the system, a window appeared. That in itself was not unusual. Each God and Goddess who worked on the Yggdrasil system had their own personal settings. But the window that popped up was a view of the surface world. Specifically, of an 18 year old male mortal. The name of the mortal appeared in the corner. I spotted only the 'Keiic' before Belldandy closed the window. When I asked her what that was, she blushed and said to not worry about it. She then went and began showing me various programs and functions. I got so engrossed in what Belldandy was telling me, I completely forgot about that mortal. Little did I know it was a brief glimpse of the future.  
  
At the age of 10 and still without a mentor, I was sent to the debugging division of Yggdrasil. That was where I was given my first debugging hammer. I still have it. I spent the next 2 years running around smashing bugs alongside other debuggers. While I debugged, Urd became the SysOp of the Ultimate Force, and Belldandy continued to grant wishes with the GRO. Nothing interesting happened. And then one night, something happened.  
  
Belldandy did not come home.  
  
At first I really wasn't that worried. In the past, Belldandy sometimes had a wish that was particularly hard that required several days work. Urd was on the night shift so I couldn't ask her what was going on. So I continued on business as usual. I started to worry the second night. She still hadn't come home and hadn't even called. I had heard rumors about a strange wish while I was debugging but I didn't think anything of it. Belldandy had told me about a lot of the things mortals had wished for, so hearing about that wish really didn't set off any alarms. When Urd got home I immediately began asking questions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
"Urd! Where's Onee-chan?!"  
  
Urd sighed and sat down on the couch. "She's granting a wish Skuld."  
  
"But that was yesterday!" replied Skuld, "She should have been back by now or even called us to let us know what was happening. But she hasn't even done that! No one will even tell me where she is. Not Peorth, nor the GRO, not even father!"  
  
"Sit down Skuld. I'll try and explain."  
  
"No I will not sit down! I want Onee-chan!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Urd finally got me to sit me down and explained to me what happened. A mortal named Keiichi Morisato had wished for Belldandy to stay with him forever. Needless to say, I was very stunned by this.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: This is just something to occupy my mind for a while. Feedback is welcome and requested.  
  
I'm still working on 2 side stories to NG:G. Those might start being posted soon. Depending on work and such. 


	2. Chapter 2

The View from the Future.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Forever.  
  
One word that describes a long period of time.  
  
And now my sister was in a wish contract that contained that very word.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean he wished for her?" Skuld shouted, "How long will she be gone?!"  
  
Urd stared at Skuld from where she sat on the couch.  
  
"I told you. He wished for her to stay with him forever."  
  
"FOREVER?!?!"  
  
"Yes. Forever. You understand or do you want me to bring Peorth in here to describe the meaning of 'forever' a bit more clearly?"  
  
Skuld sat steaming for several moments before speaking again.  
  
"Why hasn't someone done something about it? That wish shouldn't have been granted. It's too...weird."  
  
Urd shrugged, "As strange of a wish it was, it was processed and agreed to by Kami-sama."  
  
Skuld leaped off of the couch. "He approved it!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"WHY!??!"  
  
Urd stood up.  
  
"Look Skuld. I don't pretend to know what Father thinks about. If he agrees to a wish, even a strange one as that, that is up to him and we can't question it." Urd let out a yawn. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need my beauty sleep."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Normally I would have responded to that comment with an insult. But my mind was in such turmoil at that point that I didn't feel like fighting with Urd. How could Father have done this to me? Belldandy was the one I looked up to, the one I wanted to be just like, the one who took care of me. Urd had to be wrong, she just had to be. That thought went through my mind for the next week. Urd was wrong. But as weeks became months, I came to realize Urd was right. The GRO now listed Belldandy as on 'indefinite leave'. It was a really trying time for me. Anna had left us when I became 10, so now I had only Urd to talk to.  
  
Only we didn't talk, we fought.  
  
We fought about who's turn it was to clean, who's turn it was to cook, who's turn to do the shopping, you name it, we fought over it. Before, our fights never lasted long as Belldandy would usually interrupt them. Without her, our fights got more violent, eventually resorting to magic. Unfortunately for me, this meant I was on the receiving end of many a lightning bolt. I still had no mentor, and because of that, I had no training and basically little to no power. I could fly along the ground and teleport. Great for defense, no use for offense. That is where I turned to my machines.  
  
Machinery had always fascinated me. Some of it came from the fact I was a modern goddess, born in the 20th century. Maybe the fact that I was also the Goddess of the future had something to do with it as well. When I was younger, I used to take apart clocks to see how they worked, then put them back together. Once I took apart a clock and used the works to make a small flying machine. It worked great too, until it flew into Urd's hair.....then it became molten scrap. I had already used my knowledge of machines and built a debugging machine. It would sit on the ground in the spot where bugs would frequently appear and suck them in. They definitely made the debugger's job easier.  
  
Anyway, using my knowledge of machinery, I built what would become known as the Skuld Bomb. Where Urd had her Urd Bolts, I now had my Skuld Bombs. Unlike mortal bombs, my Skuld Bombs wouldn't seriously hurt anyone. What they would do is scorch the person a bit, and leave them stunned while I quickly got away. Well, they worked....sort of.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Hey Brat!" shouted Urd, "Didn't you go shopping today?"  
  
Skuld glared at her sister, "It's not my day. It's YOUR day."  
  
"Whatever. Go out and get me some food."  
  
Skuld crossed her arms, "No. You want food? Get off your fat butt and go get it yourself."  
  
Urd leaped to her feet and started towards Skuld.  
  
"Why you little.. Urd Bolt!"  
  
Urd brought her hand downward, causing a lightning bolt to slam into the ground where Skuld had been standing. Skuld had quickly moved out of the way. Urd raised her hand in preparation to fire off another bolt when Skuld reached into her uniform and pulled out a round object with red piping. Urd stopped and looked at the object Skuld held.  
  
"What in the name of Kami-sama is that?"  
  
Skuld smirked, "You want a closer look? Here! SKULD BOMB AWAY!" Skuld tossed the bomb to Urd who caught it.  
  
Urd chuckled and looked the bomb over.  
  
"Awww Isn't it cute. Do you really think this thing will hurt m.."  
  
BOOM!  
  
The apartment shuddered from the blast. When the smoke cleared, a scorched Urd was standing in a small crater in the floor, her hand still out where she had been holding the bomb. All the furniture that had been by Urd had been blown towards the walls. Urd herself stared dazed at her hand. In the corner, the couch began to move. Crawling out from underneath, Skuld stood up and surveyed the damage.  
  
"Wow."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Urd ignored me for the next week. When she did speak to me again, she was a bit nicer. We still fought, though now it was mostly words. Repairing an apartment takes time after all.  
  
For the next few months, things were pretty much the same. I relied on Urd to tell me what was happening with Belldandy as it was forbidden to contact the surface world except in emergencies. It's not that I wanted to hear it from Urd, it's just that the alternative was worse. Don't get me wrong, Peorth is a very nice goddess. It's just at the time, she was really stuck on herself, thinking she was god's gift to...well.the gods.  
  
From what Urd told me, Belldandy was now living with the mortal. This really ticked off several of the gods. You see, Belldandy was one of the most sought after Goddesses in heaven. While she was always nice and pleasant to the Gods who tried to date her, she always turned them down. So the fact that a mere mortal had apparently won the heart of Belldandy really irked her would be suitors. Urd on the other hand...well... if it was male and had two legs, she'd say yes. That's all I have to say about Urd. Myself, I was still too young and well, considered all males to be perverts. I held this view for a few years.  
  
Now where was I. Oh yeah, Belldandy and Keiichi. They were living together in the caretaker's house of an old temple. Belldandy had used her powers to restore it back to pristine condition. But they didn't just live together. Belldandy was now also going to the college with Keiichi, as well as becoming a member of the Motor Club that Keiichi was already a member of. But they were not without some difficulties. Belldandy is a very beautiful Goddess as I'm sure you already know. She was no less beautiful back then. As a result, she also became the most sought after Goddess....I mean girl on the campus. Many men tried to get her away from Keiichi. Unfortunately for me, the Ultimate Force was in effect, preventing that from happening. There was even a girl who tried to get Keiichi away from Belldandy.  
  
Sayoko Mishima. What a piece of work she was. The only reason she went after Keiichi was because Belldandy was with him. In her mind, there had to be something special about him for a good looking girl like Belldandy to be with. I mean, lets face it, he's not exactly handsome (Sorry Keiichi). I will say this for her, what she lacked in taste (Sorry again Keiichi), she made up for in determination. I was with Urd in the Ultimate Force system room, watching her repeated efforts to get between Belldandy and Keiichi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"What the heck is she doing?" asked Skuld.  
  
Urd glanced at her, "Watch your language brat."  
  
Skuld frowned at Urd then looked back at the screen.  
  
"It looks like she's trying to separate them."  
  
"I KNOW that." said Skuld, "I mean, what is she doing? She's not trying hard enough!"  
  
Urd looked over at Skuld, "Let's see here, She tried a sob story and got soaked when the Ultimate Force kicked in. Her car blew up when she tried to take Keiichi for a ride, again thanks to the Ultimate Force. Oh and let's not forget the Ultimate Force blowing her skirt up and showing her panties off to the entire campus. And yet, the girl does not give up. So I want to know, How is she not trying hard enough? If she tried any harder, the Ultimate Force may kill her!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I hated to admit it, but Urd was right....again. I realized that no mortal was going to be able to separate them. I decided right then and there that I would do anything I could to separate them. During my time debugging, I had learned a few things from the programmers. I also still knew Belldandy's access codes to Yggdrasil so I could log in. But the question of what I could do...  
  
The situation became a crisis to me soon enough. I was once again watching the monitor with Urd. Keiichi and Belldandy were having a nice dinner for two at the house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
"Yes!" shouted Urd, "Go for it!"  
  
"NO!!" shouted Skuld.  
  
Urd turned to Skuld, "What's your problem? Can't you see she's happy?"  
  
Skuld pointed at the image of Keiichi, "She'll be happier WITHOUT him!"  
  
Urd turned back to the screen to see Keiichi pulling out a Barry White tape.  
  
"Hey! He's bringing out the big guns." said Urd with a smile.  
  
The smile vanished when it became clear the tape player wasn't working.  
  
Urd stood up and growled at the screen, "What kind of an idiot are you?"  
  
"One that doesn't deserve my sister."  
  
"Shut-up Skuld!"  
  
Urd watched as Keiichi began to talk to Belldandy. Unfortunately, she missed some of what he said because of Skuld's grumbling. Suddenly Belldandy stood up and grabbed Keiichi and pulled him towards the bedroom.  
  
"YES!" screamed Urd. She stood up, sending her chair flying. "GO BELL GO!"  
  
"What's she doing?" asked Skuld.  
  
"She's taking him to bed of course!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Urd glanced down at Skuld. "Hopefully for something other then sleeping."  
  
Skuld frowned a second.  
  
"What could you do besides slee." Skuld's eyes widened in realization. "NO! NOT THAT!"  
  
Skuld leaped at the screen. "DON'T DO IT SIS! NOT WITH A MORTAL!!"  
  
"DON'T LISTEN TO HER BELL! GO FOR IT!!"  
  
Urd began dancing with glee while Skuld looked on in horror as Belldandy put Keiichi into bed. They then stared in surprise as Belldandy put Keiichi to sleep by using a spell.  
  
"WHAT?!?" shouted Urd.  
  
"YAHOO! ALRIGHT SIS!" shouted Skuld.  
  
They watched as Belldandy planted a kiss on Keiichi's cheek before leaving his room. Urd sat down and turned the screen off in disgust.  
  
"Dammit. Just when it could have gotten interesting."  
  
Skuld frowned at her sister but said nothing.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
That was the turning point for me. Seeing my sister with that hentai (I SAID I'M SORRY KEIICHI!) made me realize I had to move fast. I needed something quick that would stop Keiichi from trying anything. From personal experience, I knew that most people wouldn't do anything if there was a sibling present in the house. It was probably out of fear if the sibling heard them. (Urd's dates never ended at the apartment. She always came home the next morning after spending the night at the god's place. I was glad for that because the last thing I needed to hear before going to sleep was Urd getting her groove on.) In searching the files on Keiichi, I found out he had a sister. It only took a little tweaking on my part for Yggdrasil to work out a way to get Keiichi's sister there. It also helped that Belldandy cast a spell looking for a way to get out of a money crisis. Thus it was then that Megumi Morisato moved into the temple house.  
  
Unfortunately, good things don't last. I got found out. I was punished by getting a license suspension for 3 months and forbidden from accessing Yggdrasil. To make sure of it, they changed Belldandy's user account password. Now even though I didn't really have any power, a suspension still hurt. I now had to walk everyday to work and run around after the bugs, where before I could fly. While I was suspended, Megumi, through the help of Belldandy found an apartment on her own. She still came over for lunch and dinner, but was technically not living there anymore. Without Megumi there to interrupt them, I was afraid of that mortal once again getting ideas in his head.  
  
However, nothing happened, much to Urd's disappointment and my relief. A few days later however.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Urd was glued to the screen, "Come on.come on.that's it..she won't bite..unless you ask."  
  
"URD!"  
  
"Sorry Skuld."  
  
Skuld frowned and watched as Keiichi and Belldandy went on yet another date, this time to the seashore. Both were sitting on a bench looking out over the sea. Suddenly Keiichi began to move his arm around Belldandy.  
  
"Yes.yes.!" muttered Urd.  
  
'Oh Keiichi! Would you like some Ice Cream?' came Belldandy's voice.  
  
"NOOOO!" shouted Urd. She then looked at Skuld. "Did you do something again?"  
  
"Just because she wants an Ice Cream and there's a stand behind them doesn't mean I had something to do with it." replied Skuld.  
  
Urd frowned at Skuld, then turned back to the screen. They watched as the couple went skating, and then onto a boat ride. Skuld laughed as Keiichi turned green and got sick over the side. Urd sighed and placed her head in her hands.  
  
"What is wrong with this guy?"  
  
After the ride, they watched as Belldandy laid Keiichi's head in her lap and put him to sleep.  
  
"What..what..what.." Skuld pointed, "WHAT IS SHE DOING?!?!?"  
  
Urd chuckled, "Alright Bell."  
  
"GAHHH!"  
  
Keiichi woke up several hours later. Unfortunately, he slept through the reservations he had placed at a restaurant. Fortunately, Belldandy had packed a meal. Both leaned against a railing eating.  
  
"...."  
  
Urd looked over at Skuld, "Yeah. I know. I miss her cooking too."  
  
Suddenly Keiichi's foot slipped on a can. He began to fall backwards over the railing.  
  
Skuld leaped to her feet, "YES! GO GO!"  
  
Just as suddenly Keiichi stopped, just before splashing into the water. Belldandy floated nearby, using her powers to save Keiichi. She floated him back up and into her arms.  
  
'Oh thank goodness' said Belldandy  
  
'I'm sorry.' replied Keiichi.  
  
Both then looked into the others eyes. Urd slowly began to rise from her chair.  
  
"...come on..come on.."  
  
Skuld looked at the screen and then back at Urd. "What? What?"  
  
Keiichi and Belldandy's lips began to get closer together. Skuld suddenly realized what was about to happen.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
  
Contact.  
  
"YAHOO! ALRIGHT BELLDANDY!!!" shouted Urd as she danced about.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
The only thing worse then watching Urd dance, was knowing I was losing my sister, and that I was powerless to stop it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Author's notes: Thank you to those of you who have left reviews.  
  
To stuopidget: I have only one thing to say about thinking like a little kid, and it's a great Skuld quote: " I am not a kid! Bleeedah! " 


	3. Chapter 3

The View from the Future  
  
Chapter 3  
When I look back on it now, I'm kind of happy. I was there to witness my sister's first kiss with her true love. But I didn't care about that at the time. I was more concerned over the fact I was losing my sister, and losing her to a mortal. I spent the next day or so venting my frustrations out on the bugs. So much so that for a while, Yggdrasil was bug free. Well at least for 4 hours. Of course that was Yggdrasil only. The Ultimate Force was on a separate sub system. That meant it could crash without affecting the whole. Crashing a system is easy to do....unfortunately.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Urd stared at Skuld for several minutes.  
  
"You sure you want to be here? After last time...."  
  
"I'm sorry I blew up your terminal alright." said Skuld, "I didn't bring any bombs today."  
  
"I hope not. Peorth didn't believe a word I said about why my terminal was in several thousand pieces." Urd gave Skuld another look. "Are you absolutely sure you want to be here."  
  
"JUST PUT THEM ON SCREEN!"  
  
"Alright alright."  
  
Urd type in a few commands. On the screen appeared Belldandy and Keiichi. They were walking along a boardwalk, heading towards a hotel with the Motor Club.  
  
"What are they doing?" asked Skuld.  
  
"I dunno. I can't pick up any sound. Must be the location." Urd picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip.  
  
And promptly spat it all out when a familiar person came into view.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING THERE?!?!"  
  
Sayoko Mishima had arrived again.  
  
"Umm Urd?"  
  
"Not now Skuld." Urd watched as Sayoko began to approach Keiichi, "Uh oh. I think she's gonna get it."  
  
"Urd!"  
  
"Not now Skuld. I want to see what the Ultimate Force is gonna do to her this time!"  
  
"It's not gonna do anything."  
  
"Huh?" Urd looked over to see Skuld stalking a white fuzzy six legged bunny. "Oh a bug." 'Dammit!'  
  
Skuld leaped at the bug, bringing her hammer down on the spot the bug sat. The bug quickly jumped away and began to lead Skuld on a merry chase around the room.  
  
Urd sighed and looked back at the screen to see Belldandy and Keiichi looking up at her confused.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know. 'What happened?' "  
  
Within minutes the phone beside her was ringing.  
  
'Hello?.. Sis?'  
  
Urd smiled at the image on her screen.  
  
"Why, if it isn't my little sister Belldandy!"  
  
'Urd.. I think the Ultimate Force is down.'  
  
"What's that? The Ultimate Force is down?" Urd acted surprised. Skuld stopped chasing the bug to give her a glare for lying again. "Skuld is chasing down a bug in the system." Urd waved her hand and Skuld resumed her pursuit of the bug.  
  
'Do you know when it will be back up?'  
  
"Sorry, I don't have a clue when it will be fixed. It's just a sub system anyway. You should be fine."  
  
'I...I guess so. Well...'bye then.'  
  
"Bye."  
  
Urd chuckled as she hung up the phone.  
  
"You know lying is bad." said Skuld, "Why did you lie to Onee-chan?"  
  
Urd turned and looked over at Skuld. "Do you want her to know we've been spying on her?"  
  
"WE?!?!"  
  
"Yes WE!" Urd glared, "You've been watching this as much as I have! Now get that bug!"  
  
Skuld growled and then went after the bug.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
I spent the rest of the week chasing down that bug. Just as soon as I got it, another would show up, all within the Ultimate Force system. That was weird. Usually they would hit multiple systems. To hit only one system would either mean that system was really screwed up or....someone introduced them into the system. This proved to be the case. And was I shocked when I found out who. Because of the debugging emergency, I hadn't gone back to the apartment in 5 days. When I was finally released, I arrived home to find it empty. No Urd in sight. I checked her room and found it..well...lived in, but no Urd. I had decided she must have gone off to spend the night with a god. I thought she had already gone through them all, but maybe she missed a few. However this belief was shattered by a phone call.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The apartment phone rang.  
  
Skuld walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Skuld?"  
  
'Great..Peorth.' "Yes. What is it Peorth? I've been chasing bugs all day."  
  
'"I know." came Peorth's reply, "I have some bad news for you."  
  
Skuld paled. She hated bad news. "What?"  
  
"Urd has been exiled to the surface."  
  
"SHE WHAT?!?!?" Skuld stared at the phone shocked.  
  
"She was the one who crashed the Ultimate Force. It's back up now by the way."  
  
Skuld slumped down to the floor.  
  
"Do you know why she did it?" asked Skuld quietly.  
  
"Not exactly. I do know she was with Belldandy and the mortal Keiichi Morisato when she received the notice."  
  
'Damn it Urd.' thought Skuld. "Thank you Peorth."  
  
"You going to be alright? I mean a kid like you on her own...."  
  
"I AM NOT A KID!!!" shouted Skuld, "I'M A GODDESS! I CAN HANDLE BEING BY MYSELF!"  
  
Skuld slammed the phone down on the receiver hard. She then looked around the now very large and quiet apartment.  
  
"I can handle being by myself." she repeated quietly, as if to reinforce that thought in her mind.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Urd had been watching them, cheering Belldandy and Keiichi on the closer they got, frowning and yelling when something tried to separate them. Apparently she felt she could do better with a more hands on approach then from the heavens. So she engineered the system crash in order for her to get a chance to go and meddle.  
  
Now I was on my own. The only occupant of an apartment that was once the residence of three. I spent the next six months without even hearing from my sisters or even able to see them from Urd's Terminal. I was still being denied access to Yggdrasil, and Urd's passwords were instantly changed to keep her from affecting the system. I only heard bits and pieces of gossip from some of the other debuggers and from the other Gods and Goddesses.  
  
Apparently Urd was taking on the job of Goddess of Love (Believe me, the REAL Goddess of Love was pissed when she heard). As if I wasn't worried enough about that mortal trying to seduce Belldandy, now I was worried about Urd helping him to do it! But the rumors didn't stop there. A Demon had also shown up. Demons are always bad news and the identity of this Demon didn't help things.  
  
Mara, First Class Demon, First Class pain in the Ass (I told you, I'm a modern Goddess, we can swear too and in more languages then you can possible think of.)  
  
Mara was an old friend of my sisters. Don't ask me how, it was before I was born. As a Demon, she had already disrupted at least 2 wishes, hence why she was now a 1st Class. So there was a glimmer of hope that she might wreck this wish too, forcing Belldandy to return. Publicly, I was cheering Belldandy on as no Goddess wanted to see a wish ruined by a demon. But privately, I wished Mara would succeed so I could have my Onee-chan back. But she didn't succeed. In fact, she was failing so badly it was actually funny.  
  
After 6 months of being on my own, I couldn't take it anymore. Being alone in that big apartment was driving me nuts. I mean, yeah I had friends in the debugging department. But friends can't replace family. I missed Belldandy.  
  
What?  
  
Alright.... I missed Urd too.  
  
So I decided to go down to earth. I checked to make sure that the other debuggers were available, regardless what Urd thinks, I'm not the only one, and then I left the heavens. Unfortunately, my aim was a little off.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Skuld burst from her portal and floated up towards the ceiling.  
  
"HELLO!" she cried out, "I'm here!"  
  
Silence met her call. Skuld began looking around.  
  
"Umm...Hello? Anyone home?"  
  
Movement caught her eye. Skuld turned to see the mortal sitting in the tub of water she had just teleported through. She stared at the mortal, her eyes traveling downward until..  
  
Skuld's eyes went wide.  
  
"GAHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!!!"  
  
Skuld brought her hammer crashing down on the mortal's head, instantly knocking him out. The sliding door then opened.  
  
"Keiichi what the hell are you..." Urd straightened up and stared. "Skuld?"  
  
"What's all the commotion?" Belldandy came to the door and peaked in.  
  
Skuld heart leaped.  
  
"ONEE-SAMA!" Skuld flew right at Belldandy and grabbed her in a hug.  
  
"Skuld!" said Belldandy happily, "When did you get here?"  
  
"Just now." replied Skuld, she then turned back towards the tub, "But did you know there's a guy in your tub?"  
  
"Huh?" Belldandy glanced over at the tub. The unconscious Keiichi was slowly sliding under the water.  
  
"AHHHHHH! KEIICHI!" cried Belldandy.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Ok, so Keiichi and I didn't get off on the right foot. But look at it from my view, I just arrived and wasn't expecting to see Keiichi...all of Keiichi. Even now years later I still blush thinking about that day. After Belldandy pulled Keiichi from the tub and was off making sure he was still alive, Urd grabbed me and pulled me into her room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Urd released Skuld arm.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Skuld frowned at her. "Why am I here? Why are YOU?!"  
  
"I've been exiled. What's your excuse?"  
  
"You got exiled for crashing the Ultimate Force." replied Skuld, "Just so you could come down here and mess with Belldandy and that mortal!"  
  
Urd crossed her arms, "His name is Keiichi and you owe him an apology."  
  
"An apology?!? For what? He's stealing my sister!"  
  
"You whacked him in the head as if he was a bug. That's why you're going to apologize."  
  
Skuld crossed her arms and looked away from Urd. "Hmmph!"  
  
"Belldandy would expect you to apologize."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Urd knew me too well. She also knew Belldandy. So did I. I also knew Urd was right.. again. So a short time later, I found myself apologizing to Keiichi. And Keiichi, being the guy that he was, forgave me. He introduced me to Megumi, who apparently had been outside when I arrived because she asked me where I had come from since she didn't she me enter. The look on Keiichi's face was classic when I said I had come from the bathroom. Well I couldn't lie about it now could I?  
  
That was also when I got my first taste of mortal food. It was fantastic, not exactly food of the Gods, but then again, after eating that for a few years, it gets old pretty quick. Mortal food was never the same, because they were always making it from scratch, it could change because of ingredients or how long it was cooked, you get the idea. And finally getting to taste Belldandy's cooking after eating Urd's for several months, as well as my own attempts, I was in heaven, figuratively, not physically.  
  
Unfortunately, this great experience in mortal food ended rather quick for me when Keiichi and Belldandy started acting 'cute'. I swear, a diabetic went into sugar shock from how they were acting. This really upset me because things had deteriorated more then I had thought. Belldandy was acting more like a mortal then a Goddess. I ended up breaking down into tears right there. Keiichi and his sister left the room, leaving Belldandy, Urd and myself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
"Please Onee-chan," pleaded Skuld, "Please come back with me."  
  
"I can't Skuld." replied Belldandy, "I have a contract with Keiichi."  
  
"But that contract shouldn't have been accepted!" shouted Skuld, "It's too weird. Why do you have to live here with a mortal? And then Urd got exiled, I'm up there all by myself and.."  
  
"Oh so that's it." said Urd, "I thought that was why you were here. You're lonely."  
  
"It's not like that." muttered Skuld, "Besides, you haven't got the right. You can't even go back if you wanted to! That's why you'll always be a Class 2!"  
  
"You little Brat!" shouted Urd, raising her hand. Lighting began to flash in her closed fist.  
  
"Oh Yah wanna fight?" snarled Skuld, pulling out a Skuld Bomb.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
Urd and Skuld turned to look at the third Goddess in the room. Belldandy look sadly at her sisters.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you lonely Skuld," said Belldandy, "But..I'm not here simply because of the contract. This is a promise that I must uphold. As long as Keiichi wants me by his side I want to be there."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ok..it was even worse then I thought. Basically, it would be like Mara coming over to me and saying "Hi Skuld! I'm your long lost sister!". But I didn't have long to dwell on it. A commotion from outside caused the three of us to go out and look. Outside Keiichi was standing next to a monster of a man and a guy that looked like a punk rocker, except I don't think punk rocker's used spark plugs for ears. Also outside was a piece of slime that called himself Toshiyuki Aoshima. It didn't take me long to reach that opinion of him. As soon as he saw Belldandy, he began to say things that made even Urd gag. He was just so sure he was god's gift to women. The male ego is just incredible.  
  
Anyway, after the King of Slime had left, Belldandy and the others went to the street to see the monster and the punk rocker off. While they were at the street, I took a look at the blueprints they had left behind. On the blueprints I found the plans for a twin cylinder motorcycle. Now there are very few things that annoy me (SHUT-UP URD!), but one of the things that really bugs me is an ugly blueprint. Just the fact that someone create a bad design is just..evil. Almost as evil as machines that do absolutely nothing. I believe that every machine must have a purpose and have an excellent design. So I pulled out my handy calculator and went to work correcting the blueprint. When I was done, I held it up in reverence. Equations all perfectly added up and design errors corrected, I was looking at perfection. My bliss lasted until I noticed Keiichi and Megumi next to me. Suddenly I realized that in my desire to fix a bad design, I had just helped Keiichi! The person that was taking my sister away, the man I was going to remove from her life, I had just helped. I was pissed. So I yelled at him and walked away. As I approached the door, I heard Belldandy apologizing for me. I froze. What did I do? HE is the one keeping her from returning home! I missed what they had said after that, but I did catch one phrase clearly. Keiichi had said "Well, she is just a kid..."  
  
That did it. I was really mad now. He was going to get it. Unfortunately... I couldn't toss a bomb, Belldandy was right there. So I tossed the only thing available, my pen. It got some nice air after ricocheting off Keiichi's head. I shouted that I was not a kid, and then went in did the childish thing of sticking my tongue out at him. Nope....not a kid at all.  
  
For the next several hours I remained out of sight. I watched as Keiichi and Megumi built the motorcycle, while Belldandy and Urd watched and assisted when necessary. Actually, Belldandy didn't help with the actual assembly, she brought out food a refreshments. As I watched, I began to realize something, Belldandy was enjoying herself. The way she made the food, the way she talked to and helped Keiichi. It really upset me to see it. I've come to realize what it was now. I was jealous, jealous that Keiichi was beginning to take over Belldandy's heart, when before it was just me and Urd. I know that it was not that way now, but at the time, I felt like I was being replaced. But how did Keiichi feel for Belldandy? Remember, all the goddesses I knew would not even think of being this way with a mortal, for fear of the Judgment Gate. And of course I remembered the stories of those Goddesses that were tricked by those power craving mortals. I decided to get to the bottom of it. There had to be a reason why Keiichi wanted her here on the surface.  
  
And I wanted to know what it was. 


	4. Chapter 4

The View from the Future  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Keiichi was sitting quietly on the porch, staring tiredly at the just finished drag racing bike. The sound of footsteps reached his ears. He turned to see Skuld walking up behind him.  
  
"Hey Skuld. Your blueprint really helped us. Thank you."  
  
Skuld stared off in the distance before suddenly turning and glaring at Keiichi.  
  
"How do you feel about my sister?" she asked. "Why did you make such a contract?"  
  
"Well.., When she suddenly appeared and said 'What do you wish for?' I thought it was a joke.." Keiichi turned and looked at the ground while Skuld's expression softened. "But if she does stay with me forever..... Ever since she came everyday has been full of happiness that I've forgotten my troubles. She even makes it seem like we've known each other since childhood."  
  
"I don't know how long we can stay like this," continued Keiichi, "but Megumi is here...Urd's here....and now you have arrived. We've had some troubles, but I can change them all into fond memories, because of Belldandy. So I'm happy I made that wish."  
  
Skuld remained quiet.  
  
"I hope that will answer your question." said Keiichi standing up, "Now I need some sleep. I have a big day tomorrow." Keiichi started to walk towards the door. "Good Night Skuld." He then left.  
  
Skuld remained standing there for several moments.  
  
"I'm still not sure why you would want to stay with him," Skuld said suddenly, "but I'll try and give him a chance."  
  
Skuld then left the porch. From around the corner, Belldandy stepped out. She had heard most of Keiichi and Skuld's conversation. A small smile appeared on her face after hearing Skuld's last words.  
  
"Thank you Skuld."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
My hopes that Keiichi was just another power hungry mortal were crushed. From talking to him, he actually seemed like a nice guy, but he was a mortal, still not good enough for my sister. I was still determined to figure out a way to separate them. The next day was the drag race. Arriving at the track, I met the rest of the Motor Club. Tamiya and Otaki were dressed up in....well.....samurai type outfits (really scary on them) of course nothing beat the...little nothing that Urd was wearing. I swear, sometimes I really wonder how we can be sisters. But it was while the Motor Club was prepping the bike that a way to separate Belldandy and Keiichi walked up.  
  
Good old nasty Aoshima. He came over to look at the bike. He made several comments about the bike, then totally bashed it. That's when I heard about the bet, along with Belldandy and Keiichi. Tamiya had a long tradition of making bets with Aoshima, unfortunately, he usually lost. This time, since Tamiya was broke, Aoshima made a bet that if the Racing Team won, Belldandy would leave the Motor Club and join the Racing Team. Well needless to say Keiichi was very unhappy. He was even more stunned when Belldandy accepted the bet. Seeing him afterward, worried that he might lose, I was suddenly inspired. I would try and get Keiichi to lose the race. Keiichi would get upset, feel unworthy of being with Belldandy and break off the contract. But how would I do it?  
  
I couldn't rig the motorcycle I had just designed, that would be sacrilege. Hey I may have really wanted Keiichi gone, but there is no way in hell I would sabotage my own work. I decided on 'improving' the Racing team's bike. After all, even if they didn't win, the Motor club still had a chance of placing higher then the racing team. So, using parts that I scrounged, I added a booster to the engine, to increase its power.  
  
The drag race was actually pretty interesting. Watching machines designed for maximum acceleration and speed, hurtling down the track at speeds up to 200 mph....I was in heaven, well....you know what I mean. The Motor Club's bike did great (I designed it after all!). Keiichi did complain that it was vibrating badly, but I think it was Keiichi being a wimp. He just didn't know how to handle it. The Racing Team also did well, though I did see Aoshima looking confused and mumbling about how the speeds were faster then in practice.  
  
Keiichi and Tamiya were still talking about vibrations when Aoshima walked back up. It was the final round and the race would be between Keiichi and Aoshima's team. He wanted to know if the Motor Club was going to quit. That was when Belldandy did her famous 'Goddess of Victory' and 'Burning Hearts speech'. Aoshima left rather annoyed. Keiichi looked like his ego had just received a boost. He felt that he could win the race because he had 3 goddesses on his side. So he was going to go for it.  
  
Boy....talk about a guilt trip.  
  
Here I was trying to ruin his chance at winning, and he was thinking I was on his side. Then there was Urd cheering him on, and then Belldandy giving him a kiss for good luck. I felt like total scum...worse then even Aoshima. The bikes went up to the starting line, giving me no chance to remove the booster. The Tree began to light up for the pre stage, basically for the bikes hitting there marks. As Keiichi and the Racing Team driver's gunned their engines, Belldandy clasped her hands together in silent prayer. The guilt was really hitting me. The light went green and the bikes roared off the starting line. My mind was a mess. I didn't know what to do. If Belldandy had found out what I had done.....  
  
Fortunately for me, the booster did what many of my early inventions did: it exploded. As a result, the Aoshima bike lost power quickly, allowing Keiichi to blow past him. I never felt such relief in my life. Afterwards, the four of us wondered around the grounds, looking at the various booths set up. At one booth, Belldandy stopped to look at some rings. If you didn't know her, you might have thought she was just looking at the various rings, and taking a liking to one. However, I recognized the look. It was the look she got when she thought about the past. She was staring intently at one particular ring. I didn't see anything particularly interesting about it, but it sure had Belldandy's attention.  
  
Keiichi decided to get it for her. He left his wallet behind in his jacket, so he didn't have any money. Urd immediately called him a loser, he was all apologetic and of course, Belldandy came to his rescue saying it was alright. I was ticked though. He went and got my sister's hopes up, saying he would get her something and then let her down. So I yelled at him, told him I hated him, which I did. I finished by sticking my tongue out at him. You know...as much as I said I wasn't a kid..I sure did act like one.  
  
Oh. You want to know if they found out what I did?  
  
Well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"YOU WHAT?!??!?!" shouted Urd.  
  
Skuld looked down at the ground. "I rigged a booster on the Aoshima Team's bike to make them go faster."  
  
"In Kami-sama's name why!?!?"  
  
Skuld looked at her feet a second before looking up at Urd.  
  
"Because, I thought if Keiichi lost the race...He would break the contract and Belldandy would come home."  
  
Urd let out a sigh, "Skuld, you shouldn't interfere with them. It will just cause problems."  
  
"Like you did with that love potion?"  
  
Urd cringed. "You heard about that?"  
  
"Peorth told me."  
  
"When I see Flower Girl next I'll.." mumbled Urd, "Look Skuld, Belldandy is happy with him. Why can't you just leave them alone?"  
  
"I will when you do."  
  
"I'm trying to help them."  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No your not. Your potions always screw things up."  
  
"THEY DO NOT! They work better then your little machines that blow up after 10 seconds."  
  
"WHY YOU!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
OK, you can see where that was going. After the....discussion and clean-up, Belldandy asked us both what the fight was about. I really didn't want to tell her, so I told her it was just another disagreement. She frowned at me (and when she frowns....you feel like scum for days) but she didn't press the issue. We fell into a routine after that. Keiichi and Belldandy went to school during the day, leaving Urd and myself alone. No, it wasn't a good thing. It gave Urd and I more time to have discussions. This leads us to the event that took place 2 weeks after the race.  
  
I had now been on the surface world for a almost a month, and I have to say, I was enjoying every minute of it. Well...almost. As I said, Urd was there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Skuld was sitting at a table working on her newest machine, designed to remove bugs before they showed up. Urd was watching TV. Outside, rain had started coming down, and now Belldandy and Keiichi raced frantically to bring in the laundry. In the midst of this, the phone rang.  
  
"Somebody get the damn phone!" shouted Urd.  
  
Skuld looked up from her machine and stared at Urd, floating in front of the TV.  
  
"Why don't you get it yourself?"  
  
"Because today's an unlucky day for big sister's to answer the phone." replied Urd.  
  
Skuld's eyes narrowed. "Keep lying like that and daddy will suspend your license."  
  
Urd glared at Skuld but said nothing.  
  
RING!  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake!" shouted Skuld, "We'll decide with this." She held up a Skuld Bomb.  
  
Urd grabbed it and chuckled. "You think you can beat the Goddess of Gambling at her own game? Alright....The first one to pull the detonator switch has to pick up the phone alright?"  
  
A few moments later, a smoldering and scorched Urd answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"IT IS I!"  
  
'Gulp!' "Sir!"  
  
Urd listened to what Kami-sama had to say, her face growing paler by the minute.  
  
"What! B-but Sir? Father! Y.you can't!! Please!!!"  
  
A loud thunderclap echoed across the sky.  
  
Keiichi and Belldandy ran into the house.  
  
"Everyone alright?" shouted Keiichi, "It sounded like a lightning bolt.."  
  
"SIS!" shouted Skuld.  
  
Keiichi and Belldandy rounded the corner to see Urd sitting on the floor, Skuld right next to her. The phone lay nearby off the hook. Belldandy was by her side in a second.  
  
"URD!! What happened?"  
  
"li...cen...se...s..s..sus..pend....ed" mumbled Urd.  
  
"License suspended?" repeated Keiichi.  
  
"eep."  
  
"Urd?" Belldandy leaned closer to Urd, "That phone call was to tell you your license was suspended?"  
  
"eep."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Normally, I would have rubbed it in. Urd, always picking on me, constantly fighting with me had just had the worst thing that could possibly happen to a goddess happen to her. All her lying had finally caught up with her, and Dad punished her severely.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Figures..." muttered Keiichi, "Urd lies at the drop of a hat. No wonder they yanked her license..."  
  
"Listen you jerks.." muttered Urd, "I heard every word you said!"  
  
Lightning began to crackle in her hands. "License this suspended that.."  
  
"RUN FOR IT!! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!!!" Keiichi grabbed Belldandy and raced from the room, Skuld right behind them.  
  
Silence.  
  
For several moments, Keiichi, Belldandy, and Skuld remained on the ground, their heads covered. Finally Keiichi opened one of his eyes.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Skuld looked around. "Gee, that's odd." She turned to see Urd still standing in the same spot, a look of frustration on her face. "Oh..I get it. If she uses her power now, she gets suspended permanently."  
  
"Well I'm glad she has a little common sense in there somewhere." said Keiichi, "Say, how long is she suspended for anyway?"  
  
Belldandy held up five fingers. "This long."  
  
"Five months?"  
  
Belldandy shook her head. "No."  
  
"Five days"  
  
"No."  
  
"Five minutes?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Five years?"  
  
"TRY FIFTY YEARS!!!" shouted Urd.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hey, we're goddesses, we live for a very very very very very very long time. Well, Urd decided to live with it. But, she found having no powers isn't all its cracked up to be. She now needed to have a wardrobe, where before she could basically conjure them up. This meant that she had to go shopping.  
  
Ahhh shopping......opps. Sorry. I'm back. You mortals haven't experienced shopping until you've gone to the mall in heaven. But anyway...  
  
Urd being Urd, she refused any help from Belldandy and Keiichi. She wondered off towards what she thought was the direction of the Mall (She went in the wrong direction). I found out later she went to borrow Megumi's motor bike. She left riding the bike in her skirt (Yeah....Urd would like to feel the breeze up her.....yes Onee-chan. I'm sorry. I know I promised to never say that word.) That was the last time any of us saw her, before the world literally came crashing down on us, and we nearly lost Urd......and Keiichi, forever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
As I said before, I have recently started a new job. In between studying for a license (ugh) and other things, I'm writing this to relieve stress. (hee hee ..need beer) Chapters will go up as they are completed. Two more Eva/AMG with Sayoko are still being worked on. I also have the beginnings of another AMG story, a slightly dark fic (Seraph of Strife was really creeped out BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) 


End file.
